Red Roses With Black Ribbons
by mof2000
Summary: What if the phantom of the opera took place in modern times? What if Christine, Erik, Raoul, and Meg all went to the Garnier Art Academy together? What if Raoul had invited Christine and Meg to his cottage for a month in the summer? And what if Christine had convinced Erik to come? What would happen? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Erik! You have to come! Otherwise it'll just be me, Meg, and Raoul!" Pleaded Christine, giving her introverted friend Erik the puppy dog eyes.

"No. Why should I have to come anyway? I'm not friends with Meg or _Raoul _anyway." He said indifferently, saying Raouls name with disgust.

"But then I won't see you for a month! You can't exactly come back to Paris whenever you want; Raoul's cottage is in the middle nowhere. And coming to the cottage will be the perfect opportunity to get to know Meg and Raoul, they are really nice once you get to know them!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes again.

"Fine. I'll go," he said, exasperated, but then Erik muttered under his breath, "I never said I wanted to get to know them."

Christine ignored Eriks last comment, squealed with joy, gave Erik a hug, and skipped out of his apartment reminding him to be ready by tomorrow at five o'clock.

Christines POV

_Well I didn't think it would be that easy. It's taken me weeks to make him to do much simpler things, like that time when I spent two weeks convincing hime to come to the mall with her, Meg, and Raoul. I'd managed to do it, but the day itself was far from satisfactory. Erik had said ten words to Meg and two to Raoul, "hello" and "goodbye". Meg and Raoul hadn't exactly been too friendly either. They'd never understood why she was friends with Erik, but they didn't understand the music, they never would. But this time it will be better, it has to be_.

"Oh, I'm home already," I murmured in surprise. Once I got upstairs to the dinghy apartment that I rented with Meg, I realized she wasn't home._ Probably out at a party. Meg use to try to get me to come too, but after a while she gave up and went with her other friends. And boy, did she have a lot of them. I had never understood why Meg had wanted to be friends with me,_ I pondered while I made myself some Kraft Dinner and plonked down on the couch,_ she was a complete extrovert who loved being with other people and was one of the most popular and talkative people at the prestigious art academy we (Meg, Raoul, Erik, and me) went to in Paris. Myself on the other hand, was a loner and an introvert, who liked reading, and listening to "Les Miserables" on repeat. I guess we just clicked._

_Then Raoul showed up. It was amazing, I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. Meg immediately made him part of our group and proceeded to call him "hair boy". But the best moment I've had in the ten months that I've been at The Garnier School Of Art was when I first met Erik Destler_.

_It was the first day of singing class, and I'd wanted to warm up beforehand, in the music room. Erik had had the same idea. I arrived while he was singing a song from my favourite musical, Les Miserables. He had-and still has- the most beautiful voice that has ever existed. Once he was done I plucked up the courage to introduce myself, and try to strike up conversation. I am so glad I did. He wasn't exactly very conversational, actually he takes introverted to a whole new level, but class after class, I made conversation, and eventually he would respond in a polite manner. One class, the teacher, Mme. Boggess, asked me to perform an anonymous song that had been sent in called, "Look With Your Heart", (I'm sure Erik must've sent it in, he writes the most beautiful songs). At the end of class, Erik complimented me on my singing, and asked whether I'd like to sing together, and we could help each other out. Thus our friendship was born._

_But Erik isn't perfect, I remind myself, that temper is terrifying, also he is very sensitive and reserved. These things don't mix well. Once, only a little while after we'd become friends, I asked him why he wore that white porcelain mask that covered half his face all the time. That was when I learnt of Eriks anger. It showed a different side to him, a side that yelled things that dwelled at the back of his mind, a side that throws things and shoves you to the ground, a side that then proceeds to beg for your forgiveness and grovel at your feet._

_This vacation would be good. It would go well. It had to,_ I thought as I drifted into a sleep full of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eriks POV_

_Why, why, why? Why had Erik agreed to come?_

_Maybe you could back out, tell Christine your sick._

_No! Erik can't leave her alone with that fop! Erik has to be there, to protect her._

_But she'll want you to "converse" with the ballet rat and that slave of fashion._

_It's called being civil. Surely Erik can do that._

_Stop talking in third person! It scares Christine._

_Speaking of things that scare Christine, lets take a look at the the list. You, your anger, you, you, "YOU!" I finished the thought with a yell._

_Learn to control your temper. Remember Mia?_

_No! Don't think about her. Think about Christine._

_Well didn't you let the temper get the best of you with Christine as well? She asked you of the mask, and why wouldn't she? Christine is a curious girl. And how did you react? You shoved her over and yelled. You yelled, and you sang that she was using you, using you to find out what his abhorrent face looked like. What did you do then you idiotic fool? You burst into tears and cried at her feet._

_But then... instead of running, screaming that you're a monster, she comforted you, she said it wasn't your fault, that she shouldn't have mentioned the mask, and that it didn't matter. Maybe she would be the same if you showed her your face?_

_No. She would run away screaming for miles, just like everyone else, just like your Mother. Take care of her, love her in secret, but don't let her love you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for no t introducing myself beforehand, I just didn't get around to it. I can't tell you how happy I am, that people are actually reading this fanfic, and that someone cared enough to review it (thanks Everyonedeserveslove!) I really hope you guys like how I'm portraying everyone so far, and this chapter I'll be introducing Meg and Raoul, and an awkward car ride will ensue! P.S. please review!**

"Did you have to invite your creepy friend, Christine? He doesn't even talk to us!" whined Meg Giry.

"You guys haven't even given Erik a chance! He's just shy, please try to be nice to him!" replied Christine, who sounded pretty anxious.

And it didn't go unnoticed. "Christine, don't be nervous, we can always turn around, and ditch him," said Raoul Dechagny nonchalantly.

She obviously took it the wrong way. "No! I mean... I wasn't nervous about Erik coming, I **want **him to come," Raouls face fell,"it's just I'm worried you guys won't talk to each other this whole time, and I really want you to be friends!"

Raoul composed himself before Christine could notice, he chuckled lightly. "Little Lotte, don't worry, just because we don't talk to Erik, doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

And before Christine could say anything Meg said, "we're here," and whispered, "sadly."

Christines POV

_I can't believe them! We've been driving for an hour! A whole hour! And how many words have Meg and Raoul said? None, not one. Erik and I- mainly me,but still- have tried to make conversation, but they haven't budged. Cold responses, and the backs of their head, is all we've got. And now Erik has given up too! So now the car is silent, other than Meg and Raoul quietly bickering about whether to listen to rap or dubst-_

"Can you put this on please?" asked Erik, while handing Meg the mix I'd gotten him for Christmas, he'd almost burst into tears when I'd handed it to him, but when I asked what was wrong he'd said it was nothing, and had given me my gift, two tickets to the opera.

I snapped back to reality as Les Miserables began to play. Erik and I began to hum along, and soon enough, we were singing together harmoniously, no longer in the car with Meg and Raoul, but in another world, where nothing mattered but music.

Suddenly, Raoul burst out laughing. I suddenly felt embarressed. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. Before Raoul could apologize, but only milliseconds after he realized his mistake, Erik snapped.

"Pull over. Now." he said in his coldest most terrifying voice, that I'd never heard before.

Raoul decided it wouldn't have been a good idea to speak, and pulled off the quiet country road, next to an empty field.

I felt strong hands around me, lifting me up. Eriks. I would've gasped in shock if I wasn't bawling my eyes into his t-shirt.

"I'm going to take Christine to the field, where she won't be _**laughed at for doing what she loves**_. We'll be back in half an hour." Erik stated in the same, terrifying, voice, while walking into the field, still carrying me. The carrying part was odd. It was unusual for me to be so close to him; he was always trying to keep as far away from me as possible. But I liked it.

Once we were well into the field he set me down under a tree. It was time for me to speak. "Erik...," I blubbered,"I'm so sorry, I've ruined your shirt, I've ruined the car ride, I've ruined the entire tri-"

Erik hesitated before placing a finger to my lips. "Shhh. It wasn't your fault. That fo- Raoul laughed at you, at us for doing something we like doing. Singing. He is an uncultured boy who cares too much about his hair, and he doesn't listen to musicals, so he's missing out."

I giggled. "Thank you Erik". And before I knew what I was doing I kissed him on the cheek, and sprinted back to car, blushing deeply, but grinning broadly.

**Well. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eriks POV

_She'd kissed me. My beautiful Christines lips had touched my cheek. I must be dreaming. This is something that could never happen to a monster like me. But it did._

_But she'll never do it again. For the rest of the car ride she acted completely normal. Chrstine accepted that fops apology, listened to Megs music in peace, and was amazed by that boys cottage._

_Yet she wasn't completely normal. She grinned the whole evening, blushed whenever you spoke to her, and all her smiles towards Raoul were fake!_

_That's because she's still troubled by him laughing. How could he do that? Pretending to be her friend, but laughing whenever she does something she genuinely wants to do! And on the subject of the kiss, she was dazed, confused, she probably regrets it now anyway. _

I sat at the desk in the bedroom-if you can call it that, it was more like a broom closet- and bgan to compose the music, write the poems, and sing the songs that I could never show Christine, because they were all about my love of her.

Christines POV

It was midnight. And I was still lying awake in bed, thinking, unable to fall asleep.

_Why? Why had I kissed Erik? He'd probably hated it! I've completely embarrassed myself! Our friendship is probably ruined!_

_But you liked the kiss._

_Had I? It was a nice kiss, for sure, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with Erik. We're just friends, right? And even if I do love Erik, he doesn't love me, that I'm sure of._

_Just because you don't know about Eriks feelings doesn't mean you shouldn't know about yours. Figure them out. You also need to talk to him, why don't you do one of the trail walks with him?_

_Yes. That'll fix everything. And it's impossible for me to love Erik, we're too different._

_Are you?_

Megs POV

_Okay. Fresh start. No laughing at people. No cold shoulder. Just your typical extrovert, Meg._

"Yesss! I didn't murder the pancakes!" I squealed with delight, almost dropping the plate full of pancakes, as I set them on the table.

"What are you doing up at 7 AM? You have never been up this early before in your life." mumbled Christine whilst rubbing her eyes, neither of us were morning people.

"Sorry bud, did I wake you up? I've decided on a fresh start. No more yesterday. I'm making breakfast for everyone. Speaking of yesterday, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Christine had never been a good liar, but I could she didn't want to talk about it,"That is amazing Meg! I'm so happy you're going to make an effort with Erik! Should I call the boys down?"

"Don't worry. I'll get them out of bed. **BREAKFAST!**"

Suddenly Raoul was downstairs, sitting at the table, with his hair still in a towel. And Erik, not here. But before I could shout his name, Christine gave me a warning glance, and went upstairs quietly.

A few minutes later, after Raoul had asked me a thousand time if he could start eating, Erik and Christine arrived downstairs.

"We're going down to the trail after breakfast," Chrstine said, smiling.

Breakfast was eaten in a much less awkward silence, but you could feel the tension and anger building between Erik and Raoul, while Raoul ate and Erik sat.

Once Christine and Erik had left, Raoul came up to me and said, while smirking, "Lets go and take a look at this ghosts stuff."

"Raoul... that's a bad idea, he'll get angry, and we shouldn't look at his stuff..." I trailed off seeing the stubborn look in his eyes, "fine, but just a quick peek."

"Awesome! C'mon!" I followed 'hair boy' up to the miniscule room he'd given Erik. Raoul opened the door and looked around.

He immediately gave out orders, "Ok Meg, you check the desk, and I'll look around the bed."

I reluclantly walk over to the desk covered with papers. _It's probably just sheets of music..._

"Oh my god... it's Christine..."


	5. Chapter 5

Eriks POV

_This walk isn't going as expected. I'd expected just about anything, from sobbing, to a slap on the cheek. But complete and utter silence? _

_What if she wants you to start the conversation?_

"Um... the trees look quite lovely this time of year, don't they?" for once, Erik was at a loss for words.

Christines POV

_Well this walk isn't going as expected, is it? Didn't you know what you were going to say to him? Start the conversation already, say what you want to say!_

"Christine?" Erik was looking at her oddly.

"Yes?"

"I said the trees look wonderful this time of year, don't you think?"

"Oh! Yes... yes," I said absentmindedly, then I gathered some courage,"Erik I need to apologize..."

"For what exactly?" he said emotionlessly.

"... For kissing you on the cheek. I know you don't like to be touched, but I was so grateful for what you did after Raoul laughed at me, but I only realized that I shouldn't have because I know you don't like people being near you, and..." I trailed off, seeing that Erik wanted to say something.

"Christine," he smiled sadly,"don't apologize for what you did. You kissed me on the cheek as a friend, and out of gratefulness. And if your worried about me not liking people touching me, it's okay when it's _you." _Erik blushed, realizing his choice of words.

I was so happy. It felt like a colossal weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "Thank-you _ange," _I grinned while giving him a quick hug,"for understanding. Now we should get back, before our friends burn down the cottage."

Erik scoffed while looping his arm through mine,"I hardly think we're friends."

We laughed while walking back to the cottage.

Megs POV

"Holy crap," I said quietly while looking at the drawings, sculptures, songs, poems, all about Christine,"Erik is in love with Christine."

Raoul stared at the desk in shock. "More like stalking her! Look at this stuff!" he yelled in a rage, whilst grabbing a song. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime lead me, save me from my solitude say you want me with you here beside you anywhere you go let me go too Christine that's all I ask of you..." Raul mock sang in an angry voice. Suddenly I heard voices downstairs.

"Guys, we're home! Where are you?" it was Christine.

Christines POV

_Where were they? I know they're inside, I can hear making noises upstairs. Maybe they're getting ready to go to the beach? _Then my angel froze. "They are in my room..." he said in his cold terrifying voice.

But before I could process his words, even before Erik could charge upstairs, ready to kill them, Raoul came downstairs, blindly raging.

"You pyscho! You crazy stalker! This is a new level of freak, even for you!" Raoul wasn't making sense, who was he talking to? Surely not Erik. Raoul was scaring me, I slowly backed up behind Erik.

"You spoiled, uncultured brat. How dare you intrude in my privacy-"

"Your privacy? You practically stalk Christine! Songs and poems talking about how much you love her! Drawings and sculptures of HER!" Raoul was walking towards Erik now, ready to hit him, and _ange_ wasn't going to stop him. My angel was frozen in shock. Yet, oddly enough, I wasn't. Confused, yes, shocked, completely, but I needed to stop Raoul, because no matter what, Erik was my angel.

"Raoul stop!" I screech,"Don't touch him!" I noticed Erik getting angrier and preparing to punch Raoul, "You stop as well!" I grabbed both their arms,"Now sit and explain what is going on!

I sit them both down on the couch, looking at me slightly dazed, probably at my outburst-I don't have them too often- but then see each other and the tension begins to build. "Raoul please stop talking in riddles, and explain what is going on," then I look at Erik,"then you can explain."

Raoul looks at me with wonder, then at Erik in disgust,"Meg and i were bored, so I decided to take a look in _his_ room, as a joke. It was completely normal, until Meg found all these drawings, and sculptures of you. Then she looked underneath and saw loads of songs and poems, about how much he _loves you yet you'll never love him because he's a hideous beast,_"Raoul snorted, "he was right on one thing."

_I can't believe it. He loves me. Erik Destler is in love with me._

I look towards Erik softly. "Is this true _ange_?"

"Yes it's all true. I'm a hideous monster, inside and out." Erik was almost crying,"I don't even deserve to love you, and yet I do, because I'm a beast, and you are a rose, the most beautiful rose that ever graced the earth. I'm so sorry Christine, for loving you, it is my most terrible deed."

_Too much. This is too much. I need to go. I need to think._

"I need to leave. I-I need to go-to think." I stutter as I back out of the cottage, and break into a run towards the woods, ignoring Raoul cries to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not posting earlier! I've been super busy with school work, and stuff. Now down to work. Thanks for the reviews, by the way! And why don't we start off this chapter with Erik? (it's gonna be a long one).**

Eriks POV

I am the most horrible person on the planet.

No. You don't even deserve the title 'human'. Not after what you did to Christine. You terrified her, and you didn't even have to take off your mask this time. And now she is gone, lost in the woods and will probably die...

"We need to call the police! She's been missing for 5 hours, it's getting dark!" Meg was screaming at the Vicomte, who believed he should find her, and be the knight in shininng armour.

Raoul said somethinng quietly to Meg, but she wouldn't shut up. "You think you can save her? Then go out in the woods and look for her!"

The front door slammed shut, and the cottage was silent again.

What will happen to Christine? If she's hurt, if something, anything hurt her, I would... I stop, what would I do? If I harmed anything, Christine would hate me even more.

Raoul will find her and look like a hero, but if I find her, she will run away screaming. Unless... Christine is found, not by that fop, but by someone you trust, then you know she will be safe, she won't know it was you, and she can live her life, and forget that Erik ever existed.

But you will never forget her, will you? You will always love her. And that is the reason why you're saving her, even if she hates you.

I ignore those last thoughts, and dial a number I never thought I would call again. The head of police, in Paris.

"Hello?"

"Nadir I need your help."

"Erik. Thank-you for calling, after ignoring me for ten months."

"Nadir I'm sorry. It's just, there's this girl. Called Christine Daee. And, well-"

"Erik what did you do?"

"I fell in love with her Nadir." I say quietly,"She's missing in the woods now, and I can't look for her, because she hates me. Will you?"

Nadir sighs "Where is it?"

"The deChagny cottage."

I hang up, and pace around the room, waiting for Nadir to arrive.

Christines POV

What am I doing? I'm walking blindly around a forest, it's getting dark, and why? Because I needed to think. So lets get started. I sit down under a tree, and go over what has happened today.

Erik in love with me? Who would've thought it. Then again, apparently I'm too naive... But am I in love with Erik? Is that possible? Sure, he's a genius, my best friend, and he shares 'The Music' with me, but his temper, he scares me horribly sometimes, there are rumours at school that he killed someone! And how is he so rich? He told me once that he was disowned-so not inheritance-and he doesn't have a job... No I don't, can't, won't love Erik...

Now, I've figured out what's inside my jumbled head, I need to get back to the cottage-wait what was that noise-I whirl around, looking for the source of the growl.

"Is someone there? Oh, I'm such an idiot, either it's an animal, or crazed murderer, neither of them are going to respond!" I realize that there is a possibility of there being a murderer in the now pitch black forest, and reach for my phone, to call someone, anyone. But it's not in my pocket. Crap. It's at the cottage. I sit under the same tree from earlier, and I finally let a few tears stray down my cheeks. Suddenly I hear a noise behind, it's human. Leaping up and grabbing the nearest weapon I can find-a stick-I turn to face my attacker. It's a man in a police suit.

"Christine Daee?" he says in a thick accent, maybe persian?

"How do you know my name?" I say, still brandishing my 'weapon'.

"I was sent to look for you by a... a friend," he sees my confused expression and continues,"he doesn't want you to know who it is, but he trusts me to keep you safe, so will you come with me to the police station?" he says, offering me his hand.

I take it, and begin my long, confusing journey back to one of the police stations in Paris. But once I walk in I'm squished into a rib-crushing hug. It's Raoul, what was he doing here? Was he the one who wanted me safe?

"Raoul..."

He a finger to my lips, "shhh little Lotte, don't you worry, every thing will be just fine." And with those few words, I burst, all my pent up emotions coming out. I cry into Raouls expensive shirt, for what feels like hours. Then I realize that I need to speak with him, and find out what happened after I left.

"Raoul, what happened after I ran into the woods, I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you and Meg and..." I trail off, realizing what I was about to say.

"Don't worry, Meg and I decided that it would be best if I went out and looked for you, and it was all worth it seeing your face at the police station." he smiled slightly.

"Raoul. You saved me." Christine said softly, while they slipped they're hands together.

"No little Lotte. You saved me... No more talk of darkness forget these wide-eyed fears I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you let me be your freedom let daylight dry your tears I'm here, with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you, Christine I love you." Raoul sang softly.

Christine smiled widely, while her eyes brimmed with tears,"Raoul I love you too."

And as they walked off, stealing kisses and holding hands, neither saw Erik Destler, holding a red rose with a black ribbon, that he'd planned to give to Christine, as an apology. He let the rose drop, as he softly began to weep.

**Woah. That was intense, and kinda hard to write. I hope you liked it! I plan on things to slowly begin to perk up for Erik soon, so stay tuned and review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's been a little while, hasn't it? i've had a bit of a writers block recently, but your reviews and a fair bit of brainstorming has finally given me an idea of where I want to go from here. So allons-y!**

**P.S. This disclaimer is for all past, present and future chapters: I own nothing recognizeable, why else would I write fanfiction?**

Erik had been wallowing in his apartment for two weeks. It needs to stop, thought Nadir Khan as he bought Erik his groceries for the week. Yes, it is a horrible thing to lose the girl of your dreams, but at least he can still win her back... Nadir snapped out of his reverie, as he stops at the door of Eriks basement apartment-hiding himself from the garish light of day. He opened the door without knocking, finding Erik in the same position that he was an hour ago, and a day ago, and a week ago, only moving for the toilet.

"I've got your groceries," Nadir said, putting on a false smile. Erik responded by turning on the TV to 'The Notebook'. Nadir frowns, as he realizied that he needs to snap him out of this, if he ever wants Erik to win Christine.

He walked over to Erik, snatched up the remote, turned off the TV and said in a firm voice, "Erik, I have allowed you to spend two weeks loathing yourself for something you can't help, falling in love. You love her?" Erik moans in reply,"Then, my good friend, you are going to have to get off your backside and work for her!"

Erik sits up, surprised at his friends frustration,"Nadir how can I even hope, when this," he gestures at his partially masked face,"is a constant barrier? That _boy_ has everything that any girl could possibly want, good looks, money, a title, and he _seems_ kind-when he wants something. How can I even compare to him?"

"You two have music, and you not only love her for her body, but for her mind. Those are the two things that he needs, yet does not have." Nadir said softly, "And I have a plan!" Noticing the questioning look on his face,"I can't tell you yet, but i do have a 'partner in crime'."

Two weeks. Two weeks and not a single word from Erik. But why am I surprised, thought Christine as she was getting breakfast ready at her apartment. I was cruel and heartless, I ran away and haven't shown any kind of friendliness since that bittersweet night. And no matter how great Raoul is, I can't talk to him about this, because he doesn't understand... oh crap! The bacon! The bacon! Christine ran over to the sizziling pan of burning bacon, just as Meg walks in to the room.

"'Morning Chris. How're you today?" she said, still half asleep.

Christine plastered on a fake smile and cheerily replied,"I'm good, and you?"

Meg noticed Christines fake demanour immeidiately and roused herself,"How are _you _today? And if you say _I'm good _ I will. Throw. The. Bacon. Out. Of. The. Window."

Christine collapsed in to a chair, and pouted moodily,"Oh everything's just _grand_. One of my best friends tells me he's in love with me, after my now boyfriend ransacks his room, and finds drawings, sculptures, poems, and songs about how much said best friend loves. I proceed to run off in to the woods, where a police officer eventually finds me, after I think he's a murderer, then at the police station, now boyfriend practically professes love, and since then haven't spoken with afore mentioned best friend! Yeah life's just _dandy!_" She finished at a high note.

Meg, oddly enough, seems unfazed by her friends outburst,"That's what I figured. And no matter how great I would be at listening you tell me everything about your dramatic life, I think we need a pro," seeing Christines blank look,"a pyschologist, you know someone other than me who you can spill your darkest secrets to?"

"Yes, yes, I know what a pyschologist is. But, do I really need one? I don't want to waste money on something I don't need..."

"Chris you need it. Oh and don't worry about the money, I'm paying. Don't look so shocked Christine! I got a raise as a dancer, and... now I'm first row."

Christine squealed,"Oh my god Meg! I'm so happy they finally had enough sense to give you a raise! We need to celebrate!"

"No. You are going to be driven by me to your pyschologist appointment at three 'o clock today. Now I half to go to work. See ya outside the opera house at two thirty sharp." Meg said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

As soon as she was outside, she dialed a number she figured she'd be dialing quite a lot now. "Nadir? Hello? Yes the plan's working, she'll be there."

**The plot thickens... **

**Review!**


End file.
